


ABS

by coramatus



Series: Motorcity Minutes [1]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coramatus/pseuds/coramatus
Summary: Anti-Lock Brake System





	ABS

**Author's Note:**

> Driving in the rain on slippery roads? Don't.

Mike has never had the pleasure of understanding the phenomenon of hydroplaning until he’s on the smooth surface of Deluxe and a stray shot blasts open a tank that sends water raining everywhere. All he sees in the split second before Mutt goes skidding out of control is the way the water sparkles in the light as it comes down. Then Mutt is suddenly doing donuts as the world outside turns into a spinning mess. Mike’s doing everything he can to regain control but it’s as if Mutt’s tires can’t get any traction.

Somewhere between his bewilderment and rising panic, he hears Chuck screaming desperately at him to “SLAM THE BRAKES! JUST SLAM THE BRAKES, MIKEY!!!”

Mike doesn’t think, he just does as Chuck says.

The next thing he knows, their uncontrolled skid lessens as he feels the brake pedal juddering under his foot. After several long seconds of this, Mutt finally seems to get a hold of herself as they come to a halt slightly away from the bulk of the action.

Chuck is practically wheezing as Mike glances over at him. Chuck must see the question in his eyes as he laughs raggedly on the edge of hysteria.

“Anti-lock brakes,” he explains breathlessly. “Never thought we’d ever need it! Good thing all my driving sims made me paranoid about that.”

Mike grins at him, “Man am I glad you think of everything.”

Chuck seems to be getting ahold of himself, enough to smile back. At least until the shot of a KaneBot hits too close for comfort and they’re suddenly roaring back into the fray, Chuck finding his second wind to start howling again.

This time they’re careful to avoid any puddles.


End file.
